Ogryni
"Starzy sierżant zapytał mie raz jaka jest moja praca ja powiedziałem taka że... że mam robić to... że jest taka... uh powiedziałem że jest taka jak przed chwila powiedziałem. On powiedział, że jestem geniuszem i dał mi nastepny medal. Lubie Gwardie Imperialną" - ''Nork Deddog, Ogryn ochroniarz thumb|320px|Przeciętny Ogryn wraz ze swymi trofeami'Ogryni '''(Homo Sapiens Gigantus) - to rasa Pod ludzi mutantów, która wyewoluowała na przestrzeni tysiąc leci. Pochodzą z planet o zimnym klimacie , na których trwa pobór do Gwardii Imperialnej jednak nie wiele jest regimentów, które mogą sobie pozwolić na takich żołnierzy. Często są dołączani do Grup Uderzeniowych i są nieocenionym wsparciem na polu bitwy. Najsłynniejszym służącym w Gwardii Ogrynem jest Nork Deddog, który zwrócił uwagę Schola Progenium swoim intelektem a mianowicie wiedział jak napisać swoje nazwisko, umiał mówić płynnie a zrozumienie rozkazów nie sprawiało mu trudności. Historia Podczas Mrocznego Wieku Technologii ludzie zasiedlali coraz to nowe planety. Zasiedlili też planety zimne o bardzo wysokiej grawitacji, z których to pochodzą Ogryni. Kiedyś byli normalnymi ludźmi jednak na kilku planetach jeszcze w Epoce Mrocznej Technologii założono ogromne więzienia. Kryminaliści tam przetrzymywani byli źle traktowani a warunki były bardzo złe.Kiedy rozpoczęła się Epoka Walk natura doszła do głosu i ludzie powoli zmieniali się ,aby mogli przetrwać. Wynik Ewolucji Przez wysoką grawitację i zimny klimat Ogryni wzbili się fizycznie ponad zwykłych ludzi. Przez zimny klimat ich skóra jest niesamowicie gruba a muskuły ogromne. Posiadają oni wielką siłę i tężyznę fizyczną i mogą pod tym względem dorównać niektórym Orkom a niektórych nawet przewyższać. Są o wiele wyżsi od zwykłych ludzi i w porównaniu z nimi mają wręcz monstrualne rozmiary. Takie rozmiary mają jednak wadę. Są oni zbyt duzi aby cały oddział załadować do jednej Chimery a także są klaustrofobiczni i mogą wejść do pojazdu tylko ze swoim dowódcom. Intelekt Ogrynów nie stoi jednak na wysokim poziomie. Spadł on poniżej jakichkolwiek ludzkich standardów i zostały zachowane tylko podstawowe instynkty przetrwania. Niektórzy mówią,że Ogryni posiadają mniejszy intelekt niż niektórzy Orkowie ,jednak prawda jest taka że ich umysł skupił się głównie na kwestiach przetrwania. Na planetach na których oni się "rozwinęli" panował wieczny głód i potworne warunki co tłumaczy fakt, że ewolucja odepchnęła drogę filozofii a wybrała drogę przeżycia. Adeptus Administratum prowadzi szczegółowe zapiski pod ludzi w Imperium. Są wśród nich stabilne, wymarłe i niestabilne pod gatunki , a także te które dołączono do populacji ludzkości. Najbardziej kontrowersyjną i interesującą kwestią są szczepy Ogrynów. Jest ich teraz siedem i są sklasyfikowane jako niestabilne, ponieważ Adepci doszli do wniosku, że należą oni do jednego pod gatunku i wyewoluują w jeden już ostatecznie rozwinięty gatunek. Te szczepy to:Alfa, Theta, Typ IV, Typ VIIa ,HS Gigantus Gigantus, HS Gigantus Cranopus i tajemniczy Ogrynyni Szarzy. Gwardia Imperialna thumb|Ogryn weteran w służbie Gwardii Imperialnej Chociaż wielu Ogrynów służy w armii to tak naprawdę niewiele regimentów może pozwolić sobie na ich posiadanie. Ogryni zostali po raz pierwszy z rekrutowani podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty ,kiedy to Armia Imperatora odkryła ich światy na których oni żyli. Byli rekrutowani jako wojownicy do walki wręcz a ich szkolenie nie było trudne z powodu ich siły i wytrzymałości. Obecnie Ogryni są bardzo związani z Imperialną religia. Rozumieją kim jest Bóg-Imperator na tyle ile pozwala im ich intelekt i cieszą się gdy np. dowódca powie im: Imperator jest z was dumny. Wykonują oni każdy rozkaz bez pytania nie zależnie jak wysoko lub nisko ich dowódca znajduje się w łańcuchu dowodzenia. Ogryni jednak nie potrafią zrozumieć nawet najprostszych taktyk. Przez swą naiwność mają reputację łatwo poddających się zgubnym mocom Chaosu Ogryni uzbrojeni są w Rozdzieracze - karabiny pół automatyczne dużego kalibru. Ogryni nie są najlepszymi strzelcami jednak jeden celny strzał może powalić na ziemię przeciwnika. Ich bron może zostać wyposażona min. w bagnety energetyczne co sprawia,że są jeszcze bardziej zabójczy w walce wręcz. Oprócz standardowej broni Ogryni używają różnego rodzaju noży oraz granatów. Każdy oddział może zostać wyposażony w dowódce zwanego Twardogłowym. Zostaje nim ten Ogryn ,który odznacza się od innych wyższą inteligencją, chociaż nie am co liczyć że będzie on o WIELE bardziej inteligentny. Kategoria:Mutanty